Hermione's Choice
by NO NAME6
Summary: Lots of Hogwarts students like the new Hermione but who does Hermione like back ! **UPDATED**
1. Chapter 1 Meeting at Hogwarts

Chapter 1 By NO NAME  
  
I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.  
  
  
  
Ron meets up with Harry and Hermione on the Hogwarts express. Ron could not help but notice that Hermione had changed over the summer for the better. Because of the long ride to Hogwarts, Harry had gone to get some snacks for the ride there. They were all very hungry, and they all knew it was going to be a long trip to Hogwarts School.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Ron how has your summer been?" asks Hermione.  
  
She can tell that he has been working hard to raise money so that he could get a decent broomstick of his own. (He is planning to try out for the Quidditch team.)  
  
She could not believe how much he had changed over the summer he had grown up from a boy to a serious young man.  
  
If only Harry would grow up then that would be something.  
  
~*~  
  
When they got to Hogwarts, they watched as the first years were being sorted Hermione felt a gaze on her she look over to see Ron looking at her.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. He looked quickly back down at his sneakers blushing so much that his face was as red as his hair.  
  
Hermione looks a way but cannot help but think of him and how much he had changed. Wait a second was he just was looking at me?  
  
~*~  
  
I think so I hope He doesn't like me like that! I mean he is one of my best friends.  
  
I don't like Hermione do I? Ron asked himself.  
  
I could not possible love her she is like a sister to me. I can't love her. (But as we all know he does love Hermione.)  
  
Ron just stares at Hermione while he thinks long and hard. What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking this way?  
  
I know I don't love her, how could I she is my best friend.  
  
LATER  
  
"Ron what's wrong with you? Asked a very concerned Harry. "You're not talking to anyone, and not doing homework."  
  
"Nothing, Harry, I've just been busy."  
  
"How can you be busy you're not doing anything but looking outside? Ron, you know you can tell me anything. You know that don't you, Ron?"  
  
"Yah, I know. Ron quickly looked around to see if anyone was near, but no one was. So he told Harry how he felt about Hermione.  
  
Harry just stared at him as if he had known for a century. "I KNEW IT! So how you going to tell her?"  
  
"Who said I was, Harry?"  
  
"Come on, Ron, you have to tell her. I just know she likes you."  
  
" What if she looks at me as if I am insane?"  
  
"She's Hermione. She isn't going to look at you funny..then don't tell her, write her."  
  
"That's perfect, Harry! I've got to go bye!"  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Hermione It is hard for me to tell you this, but I love You, Hermione, and always will. Please write back with an answer even if you don't like me. Just don't hate me. Love, Ron  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Ron, did you do your homework yet? I've got Potions right after lunch; can I copy yours?  
  
Yes, but only if I can barrow your essay for Hagrid on maintaining proper hatching temperatures for enchanted Snetches."  
  
" Sure" said Harry "it is on my bed."  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
" So, Harry, do you still like Cho?"  
  
"No, not at all believe me or not, I like some one new for a change. because let's face it Cho is never going to like me."  
  
"Well then, who do you like?"  
  
Harry hesitated, then in a whisper, " Well, I sort of like Hermione."  
  
"What did you say?" asked Ron in disbelief. Had he heard correctly? The pain in his chest was immediate along with the sickening feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Don't be mad at me, but I.. ah. sort of like Mione."  
  
"Hey Harry, thanks for the essay, but I got to go, bye!" There was no mistaking the hurt in Ron's voice.  
  
Harry did not even have time to say goodbye before Ron was out of sight. He had thought it best to be truthful with his best friend, no matter what, but perhaps it was selfish to tell the truth when it caused so much pain.  
  
~*~  
  
"My, my I think the mudblood found her looks."  
  
"I'm not in the mood to hear your bickering, Draco" said Hermione.  
  
"Well fine then, I'll see you around Mudblood" spat Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mione, what was that all about? Asked Harry. He heard the cutting sound of Malfoy's voice but not the words exchanged.  
  
" Nothing but the fact that Draco keeps on pestering me. Never mind. Come on, Harry, we are going to be late for class."  
  
~*~  
  
Ron walked around aimlessly for about an hour before he thought .  
  
I have to get that note back. I mean Harry likes Hermione. I stand no chance against Harry. He is the one who lived.  
  
I don't stand a chance, but I do really like her. Ron not sure what to do just thought some more till he thought about the letter .  
  
I hope she didn't read it yet, and if she did I'm dead. I'm not going to loose my friendship with Harry. I guess it was just a crush, at least I think I can get over it. Now, how to get my note back? Making a mental checklist, Ron tried to decide on a plan for retrieving the letter before any damage could be done.  
  
  
  
Steal the book I put it in.. wait I didn't put it her book. Man I am losing it.  
  
2. Hey, I put it under her pillow. I can still get it.  
  
His heart was racing wildly; he didn't really want to explain what he was doing in the girls' quarters if caught. Now that the letter was in his hand, he put a spell on it so that no one could read it. "Noscriptarios vu". The enchantment cast, he ripped the former confession up until it could not be ripped anymore even if he wanted. Glad that's over thought Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle get over here." Malfoy snarled to everyone, even to his own friends.  
  
"What is it?" They asked in unison.  
  
"I need your help. You see I've got an eye for the mudblood."  
  
"Well we could try to set you up with her." Crabbe and Goyle exchanged nervous glances, for in truth, neither of them knew the first thing about girls.  
  
Malfoy shook his head. He knew Crabe and Goyle were useless. " That sounds good, he squinted, "but I want you to know I always get what I want. Hermione is as good as mine!" He would never trust anything this important to those two idiots. He wanted her and he was going to get her. There wasn't anything anyone could do about it! Crabbe and Goyle shivered at his cold laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
BACK TO THE CLASSROOM  
  
Class, take your seats and get out your homework. Read pages 250 to 264. (That's how it sounds when I go to School ()  
  
During the class, Draco kept on staring at Hermione making Harry quite angry.  
  
AFTER CLASS IN THE HALLWAY  
  
" So, Potter, are you and Hermione going out or are you just flirting?"  
  
"Shut up, Draco, we're not dating."  
  
" Good because I'm going to get her, Potter."  
  
Harry didn't even try to hide the smile that came to his face, "Draco, she would never date you."  
  
"I would not be so sure about that. I have my ways."  
  
Harry felt the anger rising in his chest, "I know she would never date someone with no heart."  
  
"Is that all you can think of?" taunted Draco. "You see, Potter, I have more than a heart to offer. Much more. You forget who my father is. I come from one of the best wizarding families with power and wealth." He turned his back on Potter to show how insignificant Harry was to him. "Besides, why would you care?"  
  
Harry yelled out, "Because I love her."  
  
"Like she could ever love you, Potter? " Harry was already gone when Draco turned around.  
  
What will happen whom will Hermione choose?  
  
NO FLAMES, I'M 12. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. THANKS! NO NAME 


	2. Chapter 2 Malfoy's Plan

Chapter 2 By NO NAME  
  
I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does  
  
I would like to thank Jamie Lynn and Rockerbaby for putting me in their favorites and for the nice reviews. I would also like to thank all the others. Sorry if all the ~*~*~*~*~* bothered you; they were fun to make. Now on with the story .  
  
  
  
Malfoy returned to Slytherin's common room and paced. It was late at night and no one was around, yet he had to work off the extra energy surging inside since Potter's challenge. So, he had competition for the affections of Miss Granger. Although Potter's admission did not come as a surprise, it did however irritate him. Potter was again in his way. Draco liked control; he had always had control. until Potter came into the picture. He had always been the best at everything, and then Potter showed up making the Quidditch team before he did and stealing the House Cup from Slytherin. Every plan to sabotage Potter had backfired. Suddenly, he stop and a slow smile crept to his lips. He now realized the attraction he felt for the mudblood, after all she was beneath him. She was the key to hurting Potter. That was the attraction.  
  
His voice broke the silence, "Well, this should not last long; I will easily win her. With my charm, my good looks, riches and power she'll fall to her knees. Then Harry Potter can feel the pain of losing to ME."  
  
Now feeling the energy turning to power, Malfoy made his way to his bedchamber planning a visit to Diagon alley. It would take all his deceptive talents, not to mention money, to make such an unauthorized leave.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione" called out a very exhausted Harry.  
  
Harry had been looking all over for her. Finally, he had found her in the place he should have looked first, the library. She turned, and her cinnamon colored eyes so loving and so very kind shined right through him, momentarily taking his breath.  
  
"Hey Harry, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that Malfoy was giving me some trouble about us."  
  
"What is between us? I'm lost here." Herminone was very confused and conflicted. For so long she had thought about Ron. She thought Harry and she were friends, but beginning to feel that they could be more.  
  
" Well, it's up to you Mione. What do you want to be? I'm ready to be more, but if you're not then that's fine too, I guess." Harry said nervously staring into her eyes. Harry knew that if she said she just wanted to be friends that his heart would break into a million pieces. He loved her with all his heart.  
  
Hermione could tell, by the way Harry was looking at her that he loved her a lot, and she knew that he would never let her down. She decided that she would indeed be Harry's girlfriend.  
  
"I would love to be your girlfriend, Harry."  
  
Harry was so shocked that without thinking, he reached out his hand to brush back a strand of hair from her cheek and leaning down he kissed her. It was so natural that after his awareness returned, he did not stop but instead pulled her closer to him feeling her smallness in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, they both became aware of someone watching them. They both turned to see a very hurt Ron retreating from the door of the library.  
  
"Ron" Harry yelled as he ran after him down the hall.  
  
Ron felt like dying right there. His best friend had just kissed the girl of his dreams, even knowing that he liked her. He had been betrayed, and right now Ron hated Harry Potter.  
  
"Ron," Harry called, "just let me explain myself."  
  
"Bloody hell. Fine, Harry, you have a minute to explain. But I never plan on talking to you again in my life!"  
  
Malfoy, who had been looking for Hermione himself, heard the yelling and became interested in what was going on.  
  
"Well.. you see, Ron.. Hermione and I.ah.. just decided that we are more than friends. Sort of."  
  
"That's supposed to make me feel better-- you've decided to be more than friends, sort of! My OLD best friend has kissed MY girl when he knew how I felt. I love her Harry! But no you just have to get everything don't you?"  
  
"Well Ron, I'm sorry but I love her too you know. It's not my fault if she likes me back, is it?"  
  
"No, but she did not just come out and say 'Oh Harry, I love you. Kiss me.'" Ron spoke in a mocking falsetto voice. "Did she? .. NO!"  
  
"Fine Ron, be that way. I'm leaving. I don't have to put up with this silliness. And don't be mad at Hermione; she's not mad at you." Harry turned and walked back to the library.  
  
Malfoy leaned back against the wall and smirked. "This is perfect. Potter has just lost an ally." 


	3. Chapter 3 Bestowing a gift, Malfoy's Rev...

Chapter 3: Bestowing the Gift of Draco's Revenge

These characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for the reviews; they are encouraging me to write.

****

Hermione did not even know how she reached her room.  She was spinning in circles with her arms outstretched.  What a kiss!  Who would've ever thought Harry was so….tender.

She fell backwards onto her four-poster.  At first her hand could not find its target, but after feeling around, she felt the corner of the page between the mattress and her headboard.  She smiled pulling out her "Things to Accomplish" list.  She had an item to check off.  Her eyes narrowed when she looked at the writing on the paper.  This wasn't her list.  "Wait a minute, if I am not mistaken, this is Ron Weasley's handwriting."  Reading the letter she felt her joy ebb away.  "Ron, why didn't you ever tell me?  What a bloody mess."  There was no way of not hurting her dearest friends…she would have to make a choice.

****

Draco checked his reflection in the shop window.   He immediately wiped away a couple of dark smudges from his face.  Traveling by floo powder was a quick and dirty way to travel great distances when time was an issue.  It was also a common way for the low class wizards, such as the Weasleys.  His father, Lucius, would have been furious.  Draco didn't lose time with the thought; his father had taught him that Malfoys always win by whatever means necessary.  And he did plan on winning—he imagined the pain he would inflict on Potter--losing both his best friend and the mudblood he loves.  His thumb pressed down the snake carved latch opening the door to the shop.

Dex Clune had been the proprietor of _The Dragon Heart_ for decades, a shop that pedaled charms on the edge of Diagon Alley.  He didn't practice dark magic, but his items certainly bordered the line between dark magic and acceptable magic.  Dex knew from experience how to quickly sum up a customer's paying potential.  The young boy in front of him reeked of wealth from his fine garments to his imported shoes.  He rubbed his hands together envisioning the financial transaction about to take place.

"What can I do for you, young sir?"

"I was wondering if you happen to carry the necklace of Clea, the Ruler of the Moon?"  Draco did not enjoy talking to such an obvious inferior.

Clune's eyes narrowed, "I do indeed, but for quite a bit of money.  Are you sure you know what you are asking for, young man?"

"Just get the necklace old man, I will pay your price."

***

Draco opened the box before a stunned Hermione.  She never expected she would agree to meeting Draco near the Great Hall, but he had sent word that her failure to do so would cause great pain to Harry and Ron.  She had already caused them both too much pain.  Deciding that such a meeting could come to no harm, after all the Great Hall was common ground for everyone living at Hogwarts, she confidently approached him.  Slowly her confidence and self-assurance evaporated as she saw Malfoy fingering a small jewelry box.

Immediately, her eyes were drawn to the sparkling ancient relic.  What era was this from?  Was the sparkling light shattering into a prism of colors?  She tried to blink, but only stood with her eyes transfixed on the gem.

"Speechless?" Malfoy asked pleased.  He could see his gold had been well spent.  "Allow me."  He fastened the necklace around Hermione's neck.  

At that moment, Hermione became obsessed with kissing Draco.  She reached both hands around his neck and closed her eyes.  She could still see the shards of color in her mind.  Draco was satisfied.  If only Potter were here to witness this crowning moment of victory, but then there would be time for that later.  Would he actually kiss this **mudblood**?  "Well, why not."  Closing his eyes, he met Hermione's lips.

Hermione felt a strange electricity consume her, growing stronger each second the kiss continued.  Draco too felt the same electricity engulfing his body.  He had kissed plenty of girls, but perhaps kissing a muggle born was…he had a hard time focusing his thoughts.  In the back of his mind was an intense hatred—that was Potter and an echo of VICTORY—REVENGE, SO SWEET."  Then the strange electricity grew increasingly stronger and it began to melt his thoughts.  The echo of revenge faded from his mind, as if it never existed.  Instead all he could think of was his longing for the girl in his arms, this girl who was his choice, his…love.

"Hem, hem.  Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger", Professor McGonagall's interruption demanded immediate attention.  "I believe that the two of you are due in Defense Against the Dark Arts, are you not?"

"Yes, Professor.", both mumbled through their embarrassment.

"Furthermore, public displays of such a passionate nature are unseemly, ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin.  In the future, please show some restraint."

"Yes, professor." They both spoke in unison again.  Without any further delay, they both took off under the archway.  A few steps later, they reached out for each other's hand and laughed.

"Hormones!", sighed Professor McGonagall, shaking her head.  She felt uneasy with this puzzling development.  She had never known of any pairing between someone from Gryffindor and Slytherin.  She had always believed such a pairing unlikely due to the difference in characteristics found in people from the two houses.  "Perhaps this is a crush; opposites attract."  Yet a worry persisted, such an unwise match could end in pain or destruction.


	4. Chapter 4 New Feelings

The New Feelings

Chapter 4

By NO NAME

Thanks for Reviews, because I love reviews! I would enjoy it if you would review me.

 J ~ J

So, with that said, I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.

***

When Hermione and Malfoy reached class hand in hand, Harry immediately noticed. He gave Malfoy a glare that could literally kill.  Malfoy just shrugged at Harry and smiled; his plan was working.   But Draco was starting to get this feeling about Hermione, he did not know what it was, could this be love?   He was passing it off as a side effect from the necklace of Clea one that would disappear in a day or two.  Draco knew that the necklace was a love charm, but he did not know that the necklace worked both ways.  Love for the one who receives and also for the one that gives.  It induces a love that would grow deeper each day. 

Harry gave Malfoy another deadly glare then shaking his head he started his work, not talking through the whole class.  It made Ron happy when he saw that Hermione was not sitting next to Harry but instead next to Malfoy looking a little closer than what they should be.  It made Ron happy because it looked like Harry was loosing Hermione.  Ron felt that his best friend had betrayed him and all that he cared about was that if he couldn't have Hermione for himself then he didn't want Harry to have her either.  If that meant that Malfoy was to get her, then so be it. 

When Hermione started for her next class, Harry pulled her aside by the arm.  

"Mione, are you feeling ok?

" Why would I not be after what Draco gave me?" she said as she grasped onto her necklace smiling.  "Isn't it brilliant?  Now, I think if I don't go I will get in trouble again, so I think that I will head to my next class, thanks."

"Mione, just one last question do you love Malfoy?"  He had to voice his fear.

When Harry got the answer of yes he knew something was wrong!   Hermione could not stand Malfoy let alone love him.

But the thing that made Harry the angriest was that Malfoy had made a move on _his _Mione by giving her that necklace.  Hermione was his and he planned on getting her back no matter what

Later in the afternoon, Malfoy caught up to Hermione heading to Muggle Studies.  She ran to Malfoy who greeted her with open arms.  They continued to walk to their next class with their arms around each other till they got to the door, and then Malfoy remembered that he did not share this class with Gryffindor house.  He didn't even have this class.   He gave Hermione a quick kiss and then he headed for his next class.  Harry had witnessed the whole thing, and he felt like flinging Malfoy to another place and time.  Instead, he followed Hermione and when he sat down he noticed that Draco's name was written all over Hermione's folder.  His stomach lurched and he felt like he was going to be sick. What was going on here?  How could his girl like Draco? 

Harry knew that everything he had witnessed was out of character for Hermione, and she would never do anything like date Draco Malfoy.  And hadn't they just decided they themselves would be dating?  If Hermione had lost her feelings for him, he believed she would be true to her forward nature and just tell him.  Then the thought materialized, she was under a spell!   Could Draco put her under such a powerful spell, one that affected emotions?  The necklace bothered him…could that necklace have something to do with it?  He had learned in the magical world, nothing was as innocent as it looked.  He decided to do some research after class.

 "Mione can I talk to you after class?" asked Harry.

"Sure, but if it has anything to do with our relationship you will be disappointed, because from this point on I'm with Malfoy."

What had she just said? Did I hear her right?  At that moment Harry felt that his heart had been murdered.  What had Malfoy done?  Of all the things Malfoy could have done to him, this was the cruelest.  I will find out what he did and make him pay; however, there was one thought in the back of Harry's head that was going to be the end of him.  What if she meant what she said?  If she doesn't love me what will I do?

When Ron saw that Hermione had just dumped Harry, he thought that he was going to jump for joy, but that feeling stopped just as soon as it had started, the moment he saw Harry's face and realized something was dreadfully wrong.  Harry was worried and this worried Ron.

~*~

Ron walked up to Harry feeling sorry for him.

"Harry are you ok?" asked Ron.

"Oh, Ron I'm sorry for what I did.   I know how you must of felt."   Harry stated sadly.

" I do understand, Harry, I know that it's easy to fall in love with Hermione.  But understanding doesn't make it feel any better.  Sorry, Harry it's …just …I…really love her, and I will still love her whether she's with you or Malfoy.  I'm ashamed that I didn't think of Hermione's best interest when I thought she should be with Malfoy over you.  That was blind bloody jealousy.  That was just wrong!"

Harry pursed his lips together and gave a small nod.  How much had he been thinking of others feelings himself?  "Ron, I could use your help to get our Hermione back.  The one we both love.  We owe it to her to make sure she has the choice of whom she loves.  She shouldn't be forced by a spell to love Draco Malfoy…that is if she is under a spell.

"A spell!  Yes, that does make sense.  Blimey…. Sure anything to help a friend or two friends."

Harry proceeded to tell Ron everything he had noticed and believed.  Together they decided to head to the library convinced that no matter whom Hermione chose they would all remain friends.  They both loved her enough to want it to be Hermione's choice.

~*~

Malfoy was in the library reading about the Necklace of Clea.  How is it that I was such a git?  I never read the fine print.  There is always fine print and that is what one should read first.  Something his father had told him time and time again.  All this time I have been getting all these feelings and thoughts.  Perhaps I can save myself, the next time Hermione hugs me I will pull the necklace off.  Maybe that will undo the counter spell before it is too late.  But do I really want to?  There is such warmth; I have never felt that before.  Peace.  No, I will not ruin this because I really love her, and I could gladly keep this feeling all my life.

~*~

Ron and Harry immediately saw Malfoy in the corner.  Harry growled his name under his breath.  Malfoy did not notice Harry or Ron because he was too caught up in his own thoughts and newfound joy.  He finally decided to get some fresh air and he walked away leaving the book he was reading open on the table.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with disbelief in their eyes.  Could it be that easy?  If it was, thank goodness, for it was Hermione who always helped them with research.  Harry looked at the page that was left open and there in black and white was a sketch of Hermione's necklace.  It was an iridescent crescent moon with the figure of a young girl in the center.  Her hair was flowing under a brimmed hat, which framed her face.  Harry's heart ached; it was very reminiscent of Hermione.  What a stroke of luck.  He couldn't believe that it could be that easy or Malfoy could be that careless.  He read the page out loud to Ron, who stood with his mouth open.  The necklace on Mione's neck was better known as the Necklace of Clea, Ruler of the Moon. This necklace was indeed a spell--a love charm and whoever wore it would indeed fall in love with the giver.  Both Harry and Ron sat down when they read the fine print.  Ron and Harry sat in silence then Ron noticed the print on the side of the illustration.  The print warned that the giver might love the receiver forever, that there was no sure cure.  To Harry's relief there was one for the receiver; he quickly ripped out the page and left. 

~*~

Who do you want Hermione to be with?

WHO SHOULD HERMIONE CHOOSE?

DRACO

HARRY 

OR 

RON 

VOTE NOW!  I will write an ending inline with the votes.

Thanks

NO NAME 

:D


	5. Chapter 5 What Happens Next

Draco was really enjoying his new life even though he felt like he had a dual personality.  Part of him still wanted to make Harry Potter suffer; another part of him wanted to please Hermione.  As Draco walked down to his next class, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and Gryffindor, he thought things could not have worked out better.  He was very pleased with himself.  He had the one thing Harry was too scared to get, the girl on his arm.  He turned his head to gaze at Hermione, and she looked up at him.  He gave her a smile, and then with his free hand he patted the hand she was resting on his arm.  

As Harry and Ron joined the class, Harry noticed something that made his heart ache, Draco with Hermione on his arm.  He did what he always did, a big breath and then he turned away.  He couldn't bear the sight.  Draco saw Harry's pain and guided Hermione over to where he was standing.

"Hi, Potter."

"What do you want?" snapped Harry as he looked at Hermione's hand.  He knew she should be on _his_ arm.

Ron looked at Draco with a murderous glare.  

This made Draco's smile broaden.  "I thought that we could be friends now that I am dating Hermione."

Harry spoke quickly, "You know what, Malfoy?  You thought wrong!"

"Did I?" asked Draco.  He gave a knowing glance to Hermione.  Then he leaned back for what he knew was going to happen next.  He enjoyed the scene, yet deep inside he flinched at a momentary unnamed sadness.  Then he realized what was causing his distress; seemed Harry would befriend anyone, yet Draco's second attempt at friendship was rejected.

"Harry Potter!  I am shocked and outraged.  I have been trying to convince Draco to attempt a civil relationship with the two of you for my benefit.  I see that Draco was right from the beginning.  He warned me that I would be very disappointed in you."  Her voice softened and drifted away, "I never thought _you _would ever disappoint me.  I guess I was wrong."  Draco smirked and winked at Harry and then walked away.  To Harry's displeasure he took Hermione with him.  Harry felt like a fool, Malfoy had played him perfectly.  Know your enemy!  Malfoy had won that round.

******

Harry and Ron spent the next several days preparing the antidote for the necklace of Clea.  It wasn't a complex potion that required Hermione's exactness.  It was actually a series of carefully planned events; events that would trigger memories that allowed Hermione to remember her past life before Draco Malfoy.  Both boys occasionally lapsed into arguments about who would best illicit the correct response from Hermione.  In the end, it was the sacrifice that kept them debating possibilities.  Who would be the most willing to commit a form of self-sacrifice?  What was a self-sacrifice?  Was it some form of physical denial or was it an emotional loss?  Each night the boys would search through the library cross-referencing love and self-sacrifice.  None of the results sounded very promising inmost cases, the person had to lose their love to save the person they loved.  Harry felt a sense of dread gathering in his chest each day they continued.  He hadn't experienced love in his life, and the thought of losing the love he had found was tearing his soul.

It was a difficult time for both boys as they both missed Hermione's friendship.  For as badly as they imagined the loss of her attention if she struck up a romance with one of them, the reality of her relationship with Malfoy left no time for any other friendships.  He was extremely possessive of her time and demanded her full attention always.  It was irritating to Ron and Harry who often felt themselves getting sick at the displays of affection that were growing more and more frequent in the halls of the castle.  Even when Draco was trying to be kind, he just had a nastiness that made Ron and Harry crinkle their noses in disgust.  

"How self-absorbed can a person be?"  Ron asked with raised eyebrows.  Harry had no answer and merely shrugged turning away from yet another encounter with the current 'Hogwart's Sweethearts'.  Draco was loudly whining to Hermione about his need to see her more.  Hermione was patiently explaining that she already was sacrificing huge amounts of study time, Harry and Ron time, not to mention sleep, so that they could find time together.  Draco could care less; he wanted more time and she really didn't need that much sleep.

"That is really pitiful." Complained Ron.

"Extremely!" replied an exasperated Harry.  He was becoming concerned for Hermione's health.  Lately, she was looking very pale and in addition to large under eye circles her mood was becoming rather sharp.  

"Hi, Hermione" Harry ventured as she walked past him.

"Oh…Hello, Harry, sorry can't stop."

"…But Hermione, I just want to …"

"Really, what word don't you understand?  I can't stop!"

Harry sighed and Ron complained.

"That's it!  We have to do something soon."  Ron had voiced Harry's thoughts.

Looking at each other, they both knew that an answer to an unspoken question was the key.  Who would sacrifice what?

"Let's go see Madame Pince" Harry said.

Ron nodded.  It was time for a desperate move.  No one in his or her right mind would ask an adult like Madame Pince for help.  She was an ornery woman who gave complex answers to simple questions, but right now they needed any answer.

"May I help you, Mister Potter and Mister Weasley?"  Madame Pince pushed her glasses up her long slender nose as she lifted her eyes off of a ledger book.

"Well…we….um," Harry stuttered casting sideways glances at Ron who just kept moving his own mouth up and down without producing any sound at all.

"Out with it, Mister Potter.  I haven't got all day."     

Harry proceeded quickly.  Very quickly, before he lost his nerve.  "What would be an act of self-sacrifice referred to in this text?"  Harry put the opened page showing the necklace of Clea in front of Madame Pince.  She took the book scanning the entry quickly.  When she finished, she raised her eyes to look into Harry's, squinting as she did so.

"What are you playing at, Mister Potter?"

"Well….we…we," Harry tried to continue but her sharp gaze was making his mouth dry.  

"We need to research this for a paper entitled 'Magical Artifacts and the Unsuspecting Trouble that can Ensue.'"  Ron said confidently.

_Wow, I almost believe him myself.  _Harry smiled at Ron and turned to nod at Madame Pince.

"Well, gentleman, grab a chair.  We are going to have a short talk."  Madame Pince said with a slightly relieved and amused voice.  She began a flurry of grabbing several books from various shelves around the library.  "Let's begin a little research on the male psyche.  As teenage boys, I am sure you could tell me all the things you would never want to do or you would find embarrassing.  Let's see what stands out to you from examples in the past."

Harry and Ron sulked back to the common room.  Harry had his hand to his forehead and Ron was rubbing his eyes.  Ron broke the silence first.  "I am exhausted!  We just spent the whole night going over every case example that woman could reference."  He turned to Harry,

"Could you believe what some of those dolts where willing to do to break that spell?  Talk about humiliating!"  

Harry couldn't even spare the words; he just let out a breath of air through his clenched teeth.  He actually was relieved…. Hermione was worth every single embarrassment he read and more.  They continued on in silence, they would begin tomorrow.  Harry had a good idea that he would be the one to break the spell.


	6. Chapter 6 Up to Harry

Harry and Ron awoke the next morning for quidditch tryouts; they were scheduled later than usual.  Although, the team had been practicing with all the potential candidates, Harry was anxious to finalize the players and start developing specific strategies.  They had a game in only a few weeks.  Harry did his best to calm Ron's nerves.  "Just do it the way we have been practicing.  You'll be fine.  I think you will make a great keeper."

"Thanks, Harry.  You are telling me this as Quidditch Captain and not just because you are my best friend trying to encourage me, right?"

Harry smiled and patted Ron on the back.  He couldn't say.  When it came to his vote, he was definitely casting it for Ron.  Harry was being fair; he had carefully watched all the players trying out for the team.   His opinion was that Ron was the best choice.  Still he was only one vote, and Professor McGonagall had the weighted vote and final say.

It was a long morning and Harry's thoughts were with Hermione.  He was thinking about putting the plan into action later that night.  Finally, the time period ended and tryouts were over.  Professor McGonagall asked the current team members to stay behind; they were going to tally scores.  All others, could head right to the locker and shower area before heading back to the castle.  

She raised her voice,  "You all did an excellent job.  Believe me when I say, this is always the most difficult decision to make.  I wish we could keep all of you on the team.  If you do not make the team, and you are not a seventh year, then please consider trying out again next year.  There will be several" she ruefully looked at Harry, "difficult positions to fill.  I know how difficult it is to wait for news, good or bad.  I will, therefore, magic the final list to the message board in our common room.  Good luck."  She glanced at a few students who had started to head back to the castle.  "Remember, showers first!"  The students turned and headed sheepishly back to the locker room. 

After waiting for Harry, Ron inquired about the outcome.  Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  Ron squinted at him and complained, "You really can be a stickler for rules when you _want_ to be."  Harry   and Ron ran all the way back to the castle and the Gryffindor common room to see the posted results.  This was a mistake because Ron was already out of breath before he was ambushed by a mob of girls.  The girls, mainly fourth through seventh years, literally pounced on him offering congratulations.  He had made the house team as the new keeper.  

Ron turned within the mob and caught Harry's smirk.  Harry's eyes seemed to be telling him, _this is just the beginning._  Ron did not mind at all.  

Harry was truly amused.  He watched his friend being swallowed up by the Gryffindor females.  He also noticed that Ron had a lot of confidence in this situation.  It surprised Harry.  He himself always found situations with girls difficult and the more there were….well, the uneasier he felt.  It always ended with his face burning hot from embarrassment.  'I really do embarrass too easily.  I wish I could be this natural with attention.'  Harry thought that Ron was more natural at group adoration than one on one relationships.  He leaned back and watched.  Ron really was enjoying this.  He wasn't the slightest bit nervous.  Harry shook his head watching from a distance.  If Ron had been approached by one girl Ron would be stammering up a storm.

"Hey, Harry!"  Ron smiled and called over.  "I think I could get used to this!"

Harry smiled but thought to himself, 'Not me.  I want more than this.  I want one girl who wants me for me.'  He thought about Hermione.  She was his one girl.  He hoped he could be her one _choice._  The word echoed in his mind.  Choice.  Her free choice made, not forced.  The first step was to remind the victim of past friendships forgotten by the obsession of the new forced relationship.  Harry crossed the common room and as he headed up to get his photo album, he noticed Hermione coming in through the portrait entrance.  She stopped dead in her tracks watching Ron hug each of the flirtatious girls in turn.

She looked totally exhausted.  

Harry made his way through the celebrating crowd to catch her hand.  She hadn't noticed his approach.

"Oh, Harry."  She smiled at him and then glanced back at Ron.  "So, what's this about?"  

Wow, she really is out of the loop.  "Ron made the quidditch team.  He is our new keeper."

"Oh, yes that's right.  Tryouts today.  You guys really are behind.  Slytherin had tryouts weeks ago.  Draco is really a very organized and dedicated captain."

Harry felt like he had been punched in the stomach.  Was that an insult against him as captain?  He hadn't really wanted to wait this long.  It was a promise McGonagall had made to an injured student who showed great promise as a chaser.  Harry knew it was a calculated risk, but the girl was going to be a fantastic addition to the team.  Plus, it wasn't as if his heart breaking didn't preoccupy him.  "Yes, well, Draco is" he stopped when Hermione turned quickly almost challenging him.  His mind screeched to a halt.  "Um…" He gave up.  Time to switch tactics.  "Mione?"

"Hmm?"  

"I was wondering, you look so stressed…. do you think we could take a walk around the lake?  You do remember how you walked with me back in fourth year, when I was stressed with the tournament?"  It was a rhetorical question he knew she remembered.  

"Yes, Harry; however, I only have a few hours to study plus we have that meeting with the prefects tonight."  Harry moaned.  He had forgotten the blasted meeting.  Hermione knowingly glanced at him.  "You really need to keep up with your responsibilities and be honored for having them.  As head boy, you knew we would have to hold these meetings jointly.  I assure you, Harry, that I will expect you to carry your weight in this matter!  You cannot always rely on me to conduct the meeting and plan the appropriate agendas."  Harry was nodding his head.  

"Yes, yes, sorry.  I will definitely handle the meeting tonight."  His mind was spinning; he was used to holding meetings.  He was quidditch captain.  Agenda…well, yes, he was aware of a few things Professor Dumbledore had asked them to cover with the house prefects.  He knew there were some other issues that had come up in the boys' dormitories at Gryffindor and probably similar issues were being experienced in the other houses as well.  The first years needed more tutoring hours scheduled with their house prefects.  He could throw an agenda together.  "Absolutely!  I am ready to conduct the meeting."    

Hermione squinted at him and sighed.  She was so sure that he had totally forgotten the meeting and was now only bluffing.  "Great, Harry, I look forward to seeing your ….leadership.  You know, with only a few more votes, Draco would have been head boy.  His academic points were much higher than yours.  Your academic points were high enough to hold you in consideration; however, you won by gaining more of the popular votes from the students."  Hermione sighed and then continued.  "Draco would have made an excellent head boy.  He would have been very dedicated, resourceful and responsible.  You were only in the running with academic points through all my insistence on studying.  Now, I wonder if that was a mistake on my part."  Harry noticed that her eyes seemed to widen, as if she was surprised she had said that out loud.  In truth, her eyes widened because she couldn't believe she had even had those thoughts let alone that she had voiced them.  Harry was one of her dearest friends, and she had worked and pushed him hard because she had wanted him to be head boy.  It had always been her secret goal.  She had to blush at herself for the reason, especially now that she was in a relationship with Draco.  A small smile played on her lips and she thought back to the day it all came together.  Her plan.  After reading, 'Hogwarts a History' so many times, a pattern that formerly escaped her attention came screaming into her head with clarity.  As she went through the list of past Head Boys and Girls, her eyes rested on the names James Potter and Lily Evans.  She frantically flipped and started a mental tally.  Then she thought through the examples from her own experience while at Hogwarts.  Even to Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater.  Indeed, many of the Head Boys and Girls had married right after graduation or within a few years of leaving Hogwarts.  Hermione's smile broadened.  _I was well on track._  She looked back at Harry.  He was still the most handsome boy.  She felt a twinge.  Her plan.  Harry had always been Her Plan.

"Harry, tonight."

"What?"

"Tonight, after the meeting.  After rounds.  Meet me here and we will take a late night walk by the lake just like old times."

Harry's building anger quieted.  What just happen?  All the insults, now the acceptance?  _Don't give her time for second thoughts, even if you don't understand._  "Sure, Hermione.  That's great, thanks."

Harry's meeting went off quite well.  He was rather pleased with himself.  He was thankful for being quidditch captain for the past two years.  He managed a few peer mediation problems, addressed some common house problems, and together he got everyone to agree to a new timetable setting up more tutoring time for the first years.  Harry was even surprised when Draco 'willing' volunteered to help with two tutoring sessions.  He would help the first years and then a combined fourth and fifth year group in potions.  He did this only after Hermione kept staring him down each time Harry had asked for a volunteer.  The candidate had to be carrying a minimum class average in the subject.  As Harry thought back, it was either going to be Terry Boot, Hermione or Draco.  Well, he had achieved his goals for the night, and he was sure Hermione had to be impressed with his…leadership.

"Well, done Harry!"  Terry Boot had said.  "Can you conduct all the meetings from now till the close of the year?  Don't misunderstand me, I love Hermione, but she does tend to be a little long winded.  I feel we accomplished more tonight in record time."  Harry was flattered that the Ravenclaw prefect, another who was in close running for head boy, had offered such a compliment.

"Thank you, Terry.  That means so much coming from you.  Hermione means well.  She is very detail oriented.  I am sure she will lighten up in time.  We will be alternating meetings."  He was talking to Terry, yet his eyes were watching Hermione and Draco arguing in the corner of the room.  He could just catch the drift.  Hermione was apparently trying to tell Draco she would not be meeting him after her rounds.  Harry smiled inwardly, he knew why.  

She was meeting him.


	7. Chapter 7 A Walk by the Lake

Harry nervously paced in the common room.  He was trying to think about how to remind Hermione of old times and memories.  How they were before her relationship with Draco.  He had wanted to talk to Ron, but Ron was too busy enjoying his new found fan club.  Finally, Hermione came back through the portrait entrance, seeing that Harry was back from his rounds, she asked if he was ready to go.  He was ready.

As they walked in silence, Harry stole glances at his friend.  Even weary to the bone, she was gorgeous.  The moonlight made her skin look even more pale and her eyes that much darker.  Harry had such a fondness for those eyes.  He smiled at his internal dialogue.  He really did love that girl.  

Hermione glanced several times at Harry.  She was trying to catch herself each time her thoughts went to Draco.  _Spend time in the moment, Hermione, concentrate on Harry.  _So, she would look at him.  He was splendid in moonlight.  He was so dark, even mysterious looking.  His pale skin accentuated by the moonlight, only made the contrast of his hair and eyes more pronounced.  She loved Harry's darkness.  She would hesitate to say so aloud; she knew he would take it the wrong way.  Ever since second year, many people worried about Harry's 'darkness' in a different way.  She felt pretty sure, even Harry worried about his inner demons too much.  

Harry finally broke the silence.

"Hermione, how are you?  Really?  I mean you look so tired."

"I'm fine.  Why do you ask?"  

"You just have been so busy lately.  You don't look like you're getting much sleep.  I'm worried about you."

"Truthfully, I'm not."

"Is there a reason other than Draco Malfoy's need for constant attention?"  Harry felt sure he had just made a drastic mistake.  Hermione was always quick to defend Draco.  To his surprise, she didn't do so this time.  Could the spell be loosing some of its affects already?  But what had he done to remind her of their previous relationship?  He decided not to dwell on it.  Maybe there was magic in their moment that he wasn't aware of controlling, perhaps it just existed in them, alone together.

Hermione smiled at Harry.  "I wish Draco was as concerned about me as you are.  I swear I can't get that boy to understand my needs.  I love him, Harry.  He has a kindness not always seen.  He…"  She stopped abruptly.  _What?  This was Draco Malfoy she was speaking about.  Yet, she did know him better now. There was a potential in him that just needed nurturing._  

Harry cringed at Hermione's confession of love, but he quickly noted the confusion that played across her face.  He was sure that the spell was weakening.  He decided to get the topic off of Draco.  

"You know, I always wondered why you weren't the one I was to rescue at the bottom of the lake."  His eyes were scanning the smooth surface and his distant memory.  He was talking about the Tri-wizard tournament during his fourth year. 

Hermione sucked in a deep breath.  Harry heard the sound and knew she had always wondered too.

In truth, Hermione did always wonder.  She so desired to be Harry's, not Viktor's hostage.  The one he would miss the most.  

"I asked Dumbledore once."  Harry continued.  "I told him I had a desire to know how the hostages were picked, what magic was involved in the selection.  It turned out to be human choice.  It was the consensus of a group of people who knew the champions."  Harry looked over at Hermione's face and locked his eyes to hers.  "I love Ron as a brother, but if true magic, magic that looked into hearts, had been used to select who we would sorely miss, my hostage would have been you, Hermione."  Harry's voice cracked; he quickly adverted his gaze back to the lake.  _I just can't do this affection thing…blast the Dursleys._  Finally, he looked at Hermione's face after pondering her silence.  He could see the streaks of tears shining on her face in the moonlight.  "I'm sorry, Hermione!"  Harry was confused; had he hurt her?  He meant everything he said in a nice way.  He was going over his words in his head.

Hermione smiled at Harry's confusion.  She really did understand him so well.  Even now, he wasn't sure that he hadn't said the wrong thing.  Poor Harry grew up with no example of real caring.  He had so many self-doubts from his abusive and neglectful childhood. How could she tell him, that he had just said the most right thing of all?  Moving with a clarity of mind that she hadn't felt in a long time, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.  She had caught Harry by surprise, but she felt him relax and surrender to her lips.  He pulled her fiercely to him and deepened their kiss.  Harry was sure that he had never felt a more powerful connection to any living person in his life.  He suddenly felt calm; he felt loved.


End file.
